Psicosis
by kaaryzz
Summary: Jade West ha sido acusada de algo muy malo, condenada a ser internada en un hospital psiquiátrico donde encontrará a alguien que cambiará su vida, incluyendo viejos y nuevos amigos. Todo se complica con los maltratos y la demencia que ocasiona en si el mismo lugar.. ¿Tendrá escapatoria?


Hola mis queridos lectores, amm.. No tengo nada más que decir más que.. Como ya va a terminar El Fantasma de Tori, debo seguir escribiendo aunque sea un fic que sea "Diferente". De hecho, este fic será más retorcido que el fantasma, así que no digo más.. Disfruten. (Advierto que será algo más gráfico este fic y tendrá de todo, por ello su rated)

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

-Yo no hice nada..- Murmuré mirando por la ventana de la puerta.

-Jade, te creo hija.. Pero el estado no, la orden del juez fue internarte en el hospital mental de San Diego-

Tal vez nunca fui la hija modelo o algo así, tal vez era algo mala o hacía cosas muy malas pero no lo suficiente como para hacer las atrocidades que me acusaron. Estaba por llegar a mi propia sentencia, de hecho, estuve leyendo e investigando un poco sobre el lugar, y a lo que leí... Sería mejor la muerte.

-Por favor..- Susurré casi en súplica.

-No hay opción- No contesté nada y continué con el recorrido en completo silenció.

...

-Descuida Jade, en este Hospital tratan bien a los pacientes, no está hecho a la antigua como crees- Por fin habló mi padre estacionando el vehículo frente aquel enorme lugar.

-Si claro..- Baje insegura del auto sin dejar de mirar dicho Hospital, era tenebroso, mi piel se erizaba de sólo verlo.

-Me alegro que el juez otorgara el permiso para poderte traer yo a la institución-

-Como digas..-

-¿O acaso querías que te hubiesen traído en una ambulancia ya con la bata y camisa de fuerza, Jade?- Odiaba las "Bromas" de mi padre, que sarcasmo tan malo. Aun así tenía razón,

-No..- Me limité a contestar.

...

-Bien, todo ya esta listo para que pueda ser internada su hija- Escuchaba con algo de atención a la recepcionista y a mi padre. El lugar no era tan "Malo", era muy limpió, demasiado para mi gusto, también era muy amplio aunque tenía algo que me incomodaba e inquietaba, algo que se podía sentir.. Podría jurar que el simple hecho de encontrarme sentada en esa enorme sala de espera por unos minutos me estaba ocasionando un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

-En unos momentos será ingresada..- Lo único que pude pensar con eso último fue que estaba completamente jodida.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería sólo huir y no mirar atrás, volteaba a todas partes y me agobiaba más, De pronto todo dejo de importar por un momento. En el pasillo que estaba frente a la sala donde me encontraba, vi salir a una chica aparentemente de mi edad, tez morena, muy alta, cabellos castaños, ojos marrones, por alguna maldita razón llamo toda mi atención. Cruzamos miradas por un momento, de hecho me tranquilizó bastante perderme en sus ojos, o eso hasta que ya no pude más y desvíe la mirada.

"Lindos ojos.. Espera.. ¿Que carajo?.. Jade.. ¡No pienses estupideces!"

-Gracias Rose, hasta mañana- Habló la chica sonriente hacia la recepcionista, volvió su mirada hacia mi y se fue.

...

"En bata y descalza.. Que lindo, justo lo que quería..!"

-Esta es tu habitación mocosa, dulces sueños..- Fui conducida hacia uno de los tantos cuartos del lugar, el problema era la persona que me guiaba. Una estúpida enfermera que se hacia la importante. Entramos y la habitación era algo simple, sólo una cama en el centro y una sola ventana.

-¿Porque hay correas en la cama?- Pregunté con un poco de miedo, no sabía que clase de torturas me aplicarían.

FlashBack...

-Vengo por mi hermano.. Jack Agust West-

-¿Cual es su nombre?- Respondió la maestra. Sin quererlo, sólo por instinto, miré hacia la ventana y no pude evitar aterrarme al hacerlo. Afuera se encontraba un tipo con una cajetilla de fósforos en la mano.

-Jade West, soy su hermana...-

Fin FlashBack...

-Yo no hice nada..-Murmuré recostandome en aquella cama. Tal vez actuando sumisa se darían cuenta de que era inocente y que no tenía problemas mentales.. O problemas mentales no tan severos.

Comenzó a amarrarme con poca delicadeza, mis muñecas, mis píes y mi pecho, el cuero aprisionaba cada parte con mucha fuerza.

-Listo, trata de dormir ya..- Dijo una vez terminado de amarrarme, salió y apago las luces.

-Genial..- Susurré con molestia y luego todo comenzó. La única ventana que se encontraba en mi habitación ni si quiera tenía cortinas, de hecho sólo iluminaba la luz de la luna entre los árboles por aquella ventana. Comenzó a reflejar las sombras de las ramas con pocas hojas por todo el cuarto, hasta ahí todo bien. Luego comenzaron varios enfermos del lugar a lanzar gritos desgarradores, gritos pidiendo ayuda.

-Tranquila Jade.. No pasa nada- Trataba de apaciguarme cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Yo sé que lo hiciste..- Grité lo más fuerte que pude, forcejando por liberarme. Ese ligero susurro que escuché entre gritos fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Fue una voz ronca, con un cierto toque molesto, era irritante, con mucho temor giré mi cabeza hacia la dirección del susurro.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- Volví a gritar al ver una sombra acercarse a mi lentamente.

-¿Porque?- Se acercaba cada vez más.

-¡Aléjate!-

-Admite que lo hiciste..-

-¡YO NO HICE NADA!-

...

Desperté de golpe respirando agitada, miré a todas partes y todo estaba igual.

-¿Que diablos paso?- En ese momento una enfermera distinta abrió la puerta.

-Es hora de un baño..- Se acerco a mi con una mueca de burla liberandome.

"Estúpidas enfermeras"

-Joder..- Exclamé al mirar mis muñecas libres. Estaban con marcas y algo cortadas por el cuero, al igual que mis pies.

-¡Camina niña!- No pudo esperar a que estuviera completamente de pie cuando comenzó a jalonearme hacia los baños del lugar.

En cuanto llegamos me despojó de la bata y me empujó hacia un rincón.

-Incendiaste un jardín de niños con veinticinco mocosos dentro.. Veamos si esto te gusta- El maltrato que ya había recibido no fue comparado con lo que me hicieron una vez ahí. Con una mangueracomenzó a rociarme agua a presión, al principio estaba helada, luego se calentó demasiado que me quemaba, estaba hirviendo.

-¡Para!- Grité consiguiendo más burlas por parte de ella.

-No se siente lindo estarse quemando, ¿Cierto?-

"Sólo soporto esto porque debo probar que soy inocente.. En cuanto salga de aquí, puede que alguien termine en un hospital y no precisamente psiquiátrico.."

...

-Mira piromaniaca, aquí podrás convivir con otros amigos enfermitos.. Trata de no quemarlos- Me dejo en un patio enorme junto con muchos enfermos mentales. En cuanto se giró para irse, no pude evitar levanterle mi dedo medio.

-Imbécil..- Murmuré y comencé a vagar por el enorme lugar.

Las pocas conversaciones que escuché de varias personas eran perturbadoras, decían ver cosas y hacer otras, decidí alejarme un poco de todos hasta recargarme en una de las rejas que rodeaban el patio.

-¿Jade?.. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-

"Ohh no puede ser cierto.."

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Espero les gustara, no sé lo que piensen sobre el principio y como inicié y bla bla :v xD en fin.. Cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden dejarme un review ya sean usuarios o no se puede xD en fin lo siento si es algo corto pero es que me castigaron mi laptop y escribir de una tablet es difícil xD gracias por leer.


End file.
